The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor structure fabrication methods, and specifically to determining the thermal profiles of semiconductor structures.
Reflow soldering is a process in which a plated metallurgy may be used to temporarily attach one or several electrical components to their contact pads, after which, the entire assembly is subjected to controlled heat, which melts the solder, permanently connecting the joint. Heating may be accomplished by passing the assembly through a reflow oven, or under an infrared lamp, or by soldering individual joints with a hot air pencil. The goal of the reflow process is to melt the solder and heat the adjoining surfaces without overheating and damaging the electrical components that are included therein.